1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of treating sludge resulting from the HF (hydrogen fluoride) treatment of hydrocarbons to remove residual HF therefrom.
2. General Background
Numerous processes are known for treating hydrocarbons with HF. Such processes include isomerization, alkylation, polymerization, desulfurization and reforming. Typically, these processes produce a sludge which contains residual HF. In order to upgrade the sludge to normal hydrocarbon value, it is necessary to eliminate or substantially reduce the HF content thereof. My invention is directed to the solution of this problem.
The hydrocarbon product of my invention is useful as a fuel oil.
3. Prior Art
A search of the prior art by a Washington searcher did not produce any art directly pertinent to the invention described herein. The search called attention to the following U.S. patents, which are of related interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,759 teaches that it is known to treat acid sludge, resulting from the treatment with sulfuric acid, with caustic soda. The method of the patent is directed to decomposing acid sludge, resulting from the treatment of a viscous hydrocarbon oil with sulfuric acid, by treatment with spent caustic, derived from the treatment of a straight-run petroleum distillate, and naphthenic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,132 is directed to the recovery of drying oils from HF-hydrocarbon complexes (sludge) resulting from the treatment of a hydrocarbon with HF. Briefly, the process comprises many steps, one of which uses a light paraffinic oil as a diluent.